


COPYCAT

by Aexi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mind Control, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexi/pseuds/Aexi
Summary: Matt Hardgroves seems pretty normal to the naked eye, but what if there is a lot more to him than the boys think?Tom Rosenwood begins noticing his friends acting oddly, and he has reason to believe Matt is behind it. He doesn't know what it is...But there is something wrong with the way he smiles.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

MATT

"Matt! It's your turn to go to the store with Edd!" A gruff British accent called from the living room. 

A slightly higher pitched British accent called back from the bathroom, "Alright, Tom, I'll be down in a moment!" 

The bathroom mirror was occupied by a handsome ginger man, his baby blue eyes staring at his face in the mirror. He had a bright smile on his lips, and he finished cleaning up, drying his face on the green hand towel hanging next to the sink.

His name is Matthew Hardgroves, age twenty-three, a certified narcissist of the Goldheart household. Though, even through his vanity, he loved his three friends more than anyone else. He smiled at the thought of going to the store with his best friend, Edd. No one else ever wanted to accompany the artist to get groceries, so Matt would often volunteer. 

He swiped his short-sleeved green overcoat off of the bathroom coat hanger and slipped it on over his purple hoodie. He was wearing one of his thinner made hoodies today, as it was rather warm outside. Matt, however, never wore anything but his signature bright blue jeans. Anything else made him feel weird. 

He left the bathroom and went down the hallway, passing another one of his friends. He had a red t-shirt on, and his caramel blond hair stuck up like two horns in the front. 

"Good morning, Matt." The blond boy said, a deep Norwegian accent lacing his voice. Matt giggled and waved in greeting. Usually, the Norse wasn't one to be cheerful, or polite in that matter. But when he was, Matt took advantage of it.

"Morning, Tord!" He replied, for once getting his name correct. They shared a smile before Matt rushed off again to find Edd. 

Tord Larksong was another one of Edd's friends that had moved in with the boys a while back. He was from Norway and was ultimately the quietest of them all. 

And he was a communist. No one would ever let him forget that. Especially not-

"Tom, what have we talked about?" A soft, yet stern voice rose through the kitchen, and there stood to more men. The brunette who was scolding the other turned to see Matt enter the kitchen. His mood shifted, "Oh, good morning, Matt! Are you ready to go out?" 

This was Edward Goldheart, the grad of the household. He sported a large green hoodie over his rather large build, and he was the tallest out of all the men. He had gentle, chocolatey brown eyes, and his hair was of the same shade. Edd was often cheerful, and also loved his friends dearly, as they were like his family. Though he also loved his cola, almost equally as much as the other boys.

"He better be ready, he's been 'getting ready' for over half an hour." The shortest Brit grumbled, and he rolled his black eyes, "I'm not gonna let Edd wait any longer for ya, Matt." 

Lastly was Thomas Rosenwood, a certifiable pessimist. He was the shortest in the house, but he definitely had the most bite. He wore a blue hoodie and torn black jeans, and his ears were littered with black piercings. His hair was a sandy blond, and his eyes were pure black, even the sclera. He didn't quite get along with anyone but Edd, particularly despising Tord.

He also had an alcohol problem.

"Oh be quiet, Thomas. This conversation is not over." Edd snapped at him, referring to the large bottle of Smirnoff the Brit had opened just moments earlier. Edd was fine with him drinking, but not at nine in the morning. "And I'm taking this with us." 

The brunette snatched the bottle off of the counter and started for the side door. He signaled for Matt to follow him, and the ginger obliged, grabbing the car keys from the keyring.

"Bye Tom! Don't get in trouble!" Matt said cheerfully before closing the door behind him.

They left the house with the black-eyed man in a fit. Edd chuckled and took the keys from Matt. "Let's go to the market, eh?" He smiled and opened the trunk of the red car, setting the bottle of vodka down before slamming it shut. 

Matt nodded and went to the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. He buckled his seatbelt and sat there, waiting for Edd. 

His best friend quickly got in the car after him, closing his door as well and putting the keys in the ignition. 

"Let's hope those two don't tear the house apart while we're gone..." He muttered tiredly, nearly done with the constant banter going on between the red and blue men. Matt nodded and hummed in agreement, checking his face in the side mirror. 

Edd took notice as he began driving down the driveway, getting on the road. "You look great, Matt, believe me." He chuckled, though his cheeks tinted pink when Matt whipped his head around to give him a bright grin.

"You really think so?" He asked excitedly, and Edd simply nodded. "Thank you!"

The cola-lover smiled the entire drive to the market, and Matt had a similar grin in his face. The two always seemed to be smiling around each other; perhaps because of the closeness of their relationship.

But their love was totally platonic. It couldn't be any other way.

When they reached the store, the two men jumped out of the car, Matt with a slight skip in his step as he went down the concrete sidewalk. Edd followed close behind him, though he didn't have nearly as much energy as the strawberry blond.

They split up when they got in, Edd going to get the cold groceries, and Matt to get the dry goods and toiletries. 

As soon as Matt had completely finished his mission, he went to look at the mirrors.

Like always.

Full basket in hand, he skipped down to his favorite aisle, stopping only to look at a specifically ornate mirror.

It was a gold color, the rim of it having vine designs all around it. At the top was a clear gemstone, and around it was a black marble band.

Matt looked at it in awe and set his basket down to pick it up. He seemed transfixed by the beauty of the mirror, and as soon as he looked at his reflection in it, he felt himself melt.

The poor narcissist was in love with a mirror. 

But he didn't see the gemstone at the top flash a deep purple. Matt's blue eyes seemed to dim slightly before the flared back to life. But they weren't the same baby blue colour they were before. No.

They were a hazy silver colour, almost the same as his Norwegian friend's. Of course, he didn't notice, but he quickly decided he had to buy this mirror.

He flipped it over to check the price tag, only fifteen pounds out of his pocket.

He picked up the basket and went to meet Edd at the checkout. His soft friend seems amused at his excitement for the mirror, but they bought it anyway along with the rest of their groceries.

But for the car ride home, Matt wasn't acting the same as usual. Instead of chattering away about his looks, or about how happy he was, he stayed totally quiet. Edd was only slightly concerned, but he brushed it off as Matt being distracted by his new mirror.

When they arrived at home, Matt stayed in the car for a moment. A thought suddenly came to his mind as Edd got out to take the groceries in. 

He needed Edd to see his reflection.

"Hey, Edd!" Matt shouted, getting out behind him, the mirror in hand. Edd turned around to check it out, setting a few bags back in the truck.

"What's up?" 

"Look!" Matt went behind him, putting one arm around Edd and in the other, he held the mirror in front of them both. Edd looked at his own reflection hesitantly, a light blush tinting his face. In an instant, he was mesmerized.

"Oh wow..." The taller male breathed, his eyes also draining of their brown color. The gemstone shifted colors again, this time going a vibrant green.

After a moment or two of admiring each other, they carried the groceries in. Edd sighed at the sound of Tom and Tord arguing loudly. 

"I am so tired of those two..." He muttered, about to put the items from the stores away.

Matt nodded in agreement, "But someone should probably shut them up."

Edd froze in his place and nodded, going off to find the two rivals stiffly, "I will."

Matt tilted his head in confusion, usually, Edd didn't stop what he was doing for anything else. After a moment, the colaholic came back, Tom and Tord at his heels. The two were glaring at each other, but they were being quiet.

Though both of their faces were bright red, and their hair was separate forms of a mess. Tord saw Matt and his eyes went from annoyed to pleased.

"Hey, Matt!" The Norsk said smugly, slipping past Edd and over to where Matt sat on the counter. He hopped up next to the tall boy, "Whatcha got there?" 

Matt smiled and held up the mirror for Tord to see. The caramel blonde looked at the mirror and his reflection in curiosity. 

Though, as soon as he did so, his lively silver eyes turned to a dull grey, and the gemstone glowed red this time. His expression turned to the same as Edd's before.

"Huh, nice mirror. It's interesting to look at." He said bluntly, his accent slightly lighter. 

Tom noticed Tord's change in attitude and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't care, of course.

He didn't care about the commie.

But he definitely noticed the shift. The black-eyed man stepped away from the group for a second.

"Look at this, Tom, it's really cool looking," Tord said, waving for the Brit to come over. Though his eyes didn't leave the mirror.

"Nah, mirrors are lame," Tom said blatantly, putting his hands up. He had a feeling there was something up with the mirror, but he didn't quite know what.

Matt sighed and set the mirror down, snapping Tord out of his trance. The strawberry blonde arched his back and stretched his arms back, "Lets put these groceries up." He chirped, hopping off the counter. Almost immediately, Edd and Tord both froze up and started taking things out of the bags and into the cabinets and fridge. 

The lanky ginger watched for a second in amazement that they had both listened to him. Matt shrugged and smiled, going to help put everything away.

Tom just watched from a distance, going to the sofa to sit on the armrest. He noticed the obedience from the two other boys, and he was intrigued. He didn't know why, but he knew something was off.

Tord never listened to anyone, especially not Matt. Edd was different, as he was already putting things up earlier, but...

The commie was a different story.

Tom watched Matt closely, having a feeling he had something to do with it. The ginger boy seemed to be acting totally normal, but Tom knew something felt wrong.

He was smiling strangely, his lips were slightly pursed at the front, and they perked upward on the sides.

No, that wasn't it, the blond realized. It was something else.

Then he saw it.

Matt's eyes weren't their normal blue color. They almost seemed to glow two completely separate colors.

Red and green.


	2. COPYCAT

TOM

Sunday morning was just like any other morning for Tom. He woke up around eight, threw his blue hoodie on, and left his room to go to the kitchen.

The previous night had been a bit tough at work. Multiple fights had broken out at the bar, and he had gone home with a migraine. 

So, naturally, he wanted to get wasted as soon as possible. To do that, he needed alcohol. And a lot of it.

And so that's what he went to get. Tom sulked the short distance to the fridge, pulling it open to lazily stare at the contents. The Brit was so focussed on finding his cold bottle of Smirnoff to notice another person sneaking upon him. He pulled the glass bottle out of the fridge and shut the door. 

Tom sighed before opening the bottle, turning around. He jumped, seeing Tord standing in front of him. "Holy shit..." 

"Morning, Tommy~." The Norwegian was smirking, his grey eyes boring into Tom's black ones. 

Tom moved to set his Smirnoff down on the counter and quickly went back to him. "Mornin' Tord." He said, smirking himself.

They stared at each other before sharing a laugh, "Edd just got in the shower. He's gonna take Matt to the store in a bit." Tord told him, taking an extra step toward the slightly smaller man. "And Matt is still getting ready for the day."

"And you're telling me this because-?" Tom asked, fully well knowing the answer. He took a small step forward, not leaving much space between the two.

"Because I wanna kiss you for a minute, Jehovah's." His 'rival' admitted, reaching forward to cup his cheek, "Please?"

Tom laughed softly, his face heating up slightly at the feeling of Tord's hand on his face. He didn't want to admit how natural this felt to him now. The two rivals weren't exactly in love, from what Tom knew, but they had become an item a while back. Tom was the one to ask Tord to keep it between them, and the Norse agreed to stay private.

Tom sighed and turned his head to kiss his hand, "Alright, I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt." He said before leaning forward to press his lips to Tord's. 

He smiled when Tord kissed back, their lips slowly moving with each other in sync. It was short and sweet though, Tom pulling away after a few seconds. His eyes were a dark grey, showing his satisfaction. He stared into his boyfriend's eyes for a minute before chuckling quietly. They stayed like that for a moment, lost in each other's presence-

Not in love my ass.

"YAAWWWN, what a day." A voice called from the hallway, and in an instant, Tom and Tord had separated. Tom had already picked up his bottle of Smirnoff again when Edd waltzed into the room. The brunette took one look at him and the bottle and huffed, his smile leaving his lips.

Thomas took a few swigs from the bottle before giving Edd a smirk, his eyes narrowed. "Tom, what have we talked about?"

“I dunno, what have we talked about, Edward?” 

"No drinking before noon! C'mon, Tom, you know this!" The artist crossed his arms, a look of frustration plastered onto his face. They glared at each other for a second before Tom sighed.

He shrugged and took another swig, "You're not my mom." He snickered, not giving up so easily. His smirk stayed as Edd's frown grew, and he put his hand to his mouth, "Hey Matt! Hurry the hell up! It's your turn to go to the store with Edd!"

A second of silence, "Alright, I'm almost done! I'll be down in a moment!"

Tom chuckled as Edd rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he liked annoying Edd so much. He wasn't usually like this. As soon as Edd tried to take his liquor away, Tom began growling.

"And that's my cue to leave. Try not to kill him, Edd." Tord's joked, retreating from the kitchen. Tom felt a part of him melt as the Norsk gave him a wink, and he had to force himself to not smile. 

He instead grumbled and flipped him off, his glare quickly going back to Edd. "Whatever commie. You can't take it away, dammit!" 

"Come on Tom! I've got to go soon, and I don't want you to get drunk! We've talked about this!" Edd exclaimed exasperatedly, though his frown disappeared as the final boy came into the kitchen. "Oh! There you are, Matt! Are you ready to go?"

"He better be! He's been 'getting ready' for the past half hour!" Tom grunted, his black eyes rolling. "I'm not letting Edd wait for you any longer, Matt." Tom loved the strawberry blond, he really did. But his constant positivity and his ignorance to time drove the Brit mad.

Edd grumbled and snatched the bottle of Smirnoff out of Tom's hand, turning to Matt, "Oh be quiet, Thomas. This conversation is not over." He said, referring to the alcohol. "I'm taking this with us. C'mon Matt, let's go."

"Bye Tom! Don't get in trouble while we're gone!" Matt chirped as he grabbed the keys off of the keyring. The two of them left, and Tom continued to stare at the door in annoyance.

But then that annoyance melted away into satisfaction. Tom jumped up from the stool at the counter and hopped over to the window to watch them leave. As soon as the car was out of sight, he scampered off to Tord's room, giggling as he approached the Norwegian's closed door. The Brit covered his mouth before cracking the door open, slipping into the room. 

It was normal for him to be like this when the others left. In fact, Tom was more himself when it was just the two of them. He felt more comfortable around Tord. But he wasn't in love. That would be gross.

Fuckin' gross.

He smiled at the sight of said Norwegian look up to glance at him. He was laying down on his bed, with only a T-shirt and boxers on. They shared a moment of silence before Tom paced over to the bed, hopping on and crawling over to Tord. "Hiya, cutie." The Norse purred as Tom laid himself in between his legs, resting his head on his chest. Tom half closed his eyes and just started up at Tord for a moment, getting lost in his eyes again. 

"Ello." The sandy blond boy responded, wrapping his arms around the other's chest. "You're so warm..." 

"And you're freezing. I'm gonna have to warm you up, aren't I~?" Tom could hear the flirtatious tone in his voice, and he just smiled as Tord sat up. He felt his arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. The Brit moved his arms to slip around his neck instead. They stayed like that for a few moments, staring into the eyes of each other. 

Tom's gaze eventually moved to Tord's lips. They were a soft pink color, and Jehovah, he just wanted to kiss them until the end of time. 

Tord seemed to notice this and leaned forward to press their lips together again. Tom's eyes flickered shut as they kissed passionately, and he shifted so that he was sitting in his boyfriend's lap. Tord pulled away after a second, though Tom immediately wanted to do it again.

"Jeg elsker deg, min elskede." The Norwegian purred in his native tongue, causing butterflies to flutter in Tom's stomach. He didn't know what it meant, but any time Tord spoke in a foreign language, he felt himself get warmer.

The blue boy sighed and pecked his soft lips again, "You know I can't understand you, loser~." He chided flirtatiously. 

"I know you can't. That's why I do it."

Tom huffed and buried his face into the crook of Tord's neck, hiding his pink-tinted face. The two of them lied back down together, Tord turning the other to spoon him from behind.

They cuddled for a while, silence filling the room. It was peaceful, and Thomas loved it. He...

Ah fuck it, he loved Tord. He loved him too much for his own good. He just didn't know quite how to say it. The Norse made him so happy, but he just didn't have the courage to tell him that.

"These past three months with you have been amazing..." Tom whispered suddenly, pressing himself back against Tord. "Even if we haven't quite been... Openly dating."

Tord smiled and tightened his grip around Thomas's waist. "I fully agree, Tommy... You've really brightened my life."

Jehovah, Tom really wanted to say it now, but he didn't know if he was ready. What if Tord didn't feel the same way? What if it made things awkward between the two of them?

God, what if it ruined their relationship?

He decided to just keep quiet. He'd tell him another time.

"Tom, they're home..." Tord whispered into his ear about an hour later. Tom grumbled before the two of them rolled out of bed and got ready to put on their usual act of feigned hatred.

"Choke me," Tord ordered, and Tom just laughed before obliging, pouncing in him and wrapping his hands around his neck.

And that's when the yelling started. Sharp and loud profanities began spilling from both of them, the two boys beginning to fight each other violently.

Their fake tussle was soon interrupted, however, with Edd barging in and ripping the two of them apart. Tom just continued to grumble as Edd forced them to follow him. Though, the Brit gave Tord an amused glance as they left the room. He followed Edd to the kitchen, Tord sulking beside him.

Their faces were still bright red from their cuddling, and their hair was messy from the roughhousing. Tom watched as Tord smirked again at the sight of Matt, and he slipped away from Tom and Edd.

"Hey, Matt!" Tord said smugly, slipping past Edd and over to where the ginger sat on the counter. He hopped up next to the tall boy, "Whatcha got there?" 

Matt smiled and held up the mirror for Tord to see. Tom watched in amusement as Tord looked in the mirror at his reflection in curiosity. 

Though, as soon as he did so, his lively silver eyes turned to a dull grey, and Tom's eyebrow raised at the sight. He noticed the mirror glow a faint red before dying back down 

"Huh, nice mirror. It's interesting to look at." He said bluntly, his accent slightly lighter. 

Tom noticed Tord's change in attitude immediately and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was almost concerned, as Tord seemed to have gone completely blank.

Yeah, he definitely noticed the shift. The black-eyed man stepped away from the group for a second taking a good look at the three men.

"Look at this, Tom, it's really cool looking," Tord said, waving for the Brit to come over. Though his eyes didn't seem to leave the mirror.

"Nah, mirrors are lame," Tom said blatantly, putting his hands up. He had a feeling there was something up with the mirror, but he didn't quite know what. On top of that, he was slightly worried about his lover. He had never given off such a strange vibe before. 

Tom watched as Matt sighed and set the mirror down, snapping Tord out of his trance. The strawberry blonde arched his back and stretched his arms back, "Lets put these groceries up." He chirped, hopping off the counter. Almost immediately, Edd and Tord both froze up and started taking things out of the bags and into the cabinets and fridge. 

Tom just watched from a distance, going to the sofa to sit on the armrest. He noticed the obedience from the two other boys, and he was intrigued. He didn't know why, but he knew something was off. Not just in Tord at this point, but also Edd. They both gave off a very... Strange aura.

Tord never listened to anyone, especially not Matt. Edd was different, as he was already putting things up earlier, but Tors was different 

Tom watched Matt closely, having a feeling he had something to do with it. The ginger boy seemed to be acting totally normal, but Tom knew something felt wrong.

He was smiling strangely, his lips were slightly pursed at the front, and they perked upward on the sides.

No, that wasn't it, the blond realized. It was something else.

Then he saw it.

Matt's eyes weren't their normal blue color. They almost seemed to glow two completely separate colors. The same as Tord and Edd's favorite colors. 

Bright red and green.


	3. COPYCAT

TOM

Tom was so confused for the next few hours. He mostly kept his eyes fixated on the oddity that was Matt's eyes, but he eventually looked to his other friend and partner. He realized their eyes were different too, even if the change in Tord was subtle. Ever so slightly, his eyes had darkened, and Edd's appeared to have been drained of their life and color. They were just grey. A sick looking, dark grey. 

The four of them sat on the sofa together, watching their favorite show, The Children. Well, it was actually Matt and Edd's favorite show, but Tom and Tord obviously had nothing better to do than watch a children's sitcom

The black-eyed man quickly got bored of it, however, and began staring at his boyfriend, who was sitting on his left. Any other day, Tord would occasionally glance over at Tom, giving him a wink before going back to the television screen. However, he didn't so much as twitch in Tom's direction; he completely ignored him.

This confused Tom. Everything that had happened in the past hour just absolutely perplexed him. Him being him, the Brit eventually gave in to curiosity and concern. He grabbed Tord's hand, the man quickly snapping his head around to give him a glare of pure confusion, and pulled him up to drag him off into the hallway. The second they were alone, Tom dropped any act he had been playing and looked up to the Norwegian.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his voice calm and soft, "You've seemed a bit off ever since the boys got home."

Tord raised an eyebrow and scoffed, rolling his dimly lit eyes, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He told the Brit, a hint of mockery in his tone. "Why do you suddenly care so much? You've never shown any interest in my wellbeing before."

"What do you mean I don't care about your wellbeing?" Tom asked, puzzled by his statement. He is head tilted to the side, his eyebrows furrowing, "You're all I care about. You know that." 

"Wow. Sure." Tord huffed, his words dripping with sarcasm. "So you can go from despising me to, quote-unquote, 'care about me' in the span of a few minutes. That's a new record, Jehovah's Witness."

Tom's eyes shifted to a light grey color, showing he felt hurt by what his lover had said. "It didn't just happen all of the sudden, Tord. Jesus, do you really think I don't care about you?"

"Why wouldn't I think that? You only talk shite about me and break me down every time we speak."

"I thought we moved past that! We agreed on our mistakes, and apologized for being cruel to each other!"

"When the hell did we do that?" Tord spat, growing more annoyed. He was obviously unaware of what Thomas was talking about, but the British man was so bewildered that he couldn't recognize the Norse's own confusion.

It was almost like Tord couldn't remember. Like he had no memory of it.

Tom felt warm tears well up in his eyes, goosebumps forming on his arms at the sensation of them rolling down his cheeks. "Right after I told you I liked you." He said shakily, his breathing quickening, "And you told me you liked me too."

Tord's eyes widened, the shock of Tom's explanation registering with him. He let out a snort of laughter after a second of dwelling on the smaller man's words. "Ha! Classic, stupid Tom. I don't like you!" The Norski said, though his eyes darted to the side. "I have no clue how you came to that conclusion."

"That's what you told me! Three months ago, you came to me, sobbing and spilling your goddamn emotions to me!" Tom insisted, letting out a choked sob. He tried to wipe his now white eyes, "We've been dating for three fucking months! Why can't you remember-"

Tord cut him off, putting his index finger to the man's lips, "Tom, stop. First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about." He started, his voice showing no signs of dishonesty. "Second, why would we be dating? We hate each other. You literally tell me every day how much you wish I would have stayed in hell."

Tom backed up, shaking his head vigorously. "But just a few hours ago. W-We were together! W-When Edd and Matt went to the store, we laid in your bed together and talked!"

"Tom, I think you were dreaming. I stayed alone in my room the whole time they were gone."

"B-But-"

"No buts, Thomas. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to that." Tord snapped, turning away to walk a bit further down the now quiet hallway to his own room. He disappeared through his door, slamming it shut behind him.

Leaving Tom there alone, his own warm tears leaving stains down his cheeks.

He sniffed and went back to the living room, hesitantly sitting back down onto the red sofa next to Edd.

It only took a few seconds for the bigger man to realize Tom was crying. "Oh my cola, Tom!" He exclaimed, taking his attention off of the television, "Are you okay? What's wrong? What did he say to you?"

Few more sobs left Tom's throat as he moved closer to his best friend, latching onto his arm tightly. He hid his face in Edd's sleeve, his tears soaking the soft fabric. The blue boy sniffed again, catching a whiff of Edd's hoodie; the scent of chocolate and cola flooded his senses. He stayed that way for a minute, the cocaholic allowing him some time to calm down. Edd pets his hair and put his arms around him in a hug, soothing his tears. With a bit of help, Tom finally came back to his senses, looking up and his friend with still bleary eyes.

"C-Can we talk, Edd?" He asked the larger man, still holding onto his arm. "Alone?" It took Edd a second for him to register Tom's words, his now grey gaze softening at the pitiful expression on his face. The brunette turned to look at Matt, who still had his glowing eyes glued to the TV. 

He poked the strawberry blonde in the shoulder, "Hey, Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Do you... think you could go to your room for a moment?" Edd asked him, his voice soft and kind, as always. "Tom wants to talk to me in private, and I don't think he's in a good state to have to get up right now." 

Matt looked over to the two of them, his eyes widening at the sight of Tom in tears. The ginger nodded and got up, though there was a hint of worry in his expression as he left. 

When he was gone, Tom broke down. "I-I can't do this, Edd. He doesn't remember!" He cried, his body shaking, "Right when I'm about to tell him I love him for the first time, the commie bastard can't remember any of it!"

Edd raised an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side in befuddlement, "What do you mean he doesn't remember? What did he forget?" He asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Us being together! We didn't tell you guys because we weren't sure how you'd feel, but I can't hide it from you anymore." Tom explained wearily, his body and mind Calming down by Edd's gentle contact.

The brunette's eyes widened, and he turned Tom around so that he could properly hug him. Edd held him tightly in his arms, which were rather large compared to Tom's, and let out a sigh. "Oh, you poor thing." He whispered, petting the back of the alcoholic's head, "It'll be okay. He'll remember eventually, right?"

Tom sniffed and buried his face in Edd's chest, hugging him back equally as tight. "I hope so. I don't know if I can live with him hating me again." The smaller Brit murmured, letting out a sigh of his own. 

"Well, I'll be here to help you through whatever is happening." Edd promised, using his other hand to rub Tom's back, "And when this gets worked out, just know that I support your relationship."

Tom felt his lips twitch upwards into a slight smile. "Thanks, Edd..." He whispered, feeling at peace again, "Thanks for being my friend..." 

The brunette nodded, and smiled, "Of course, Tom. Anything for you." He purred before wincing, his hands retreating to rub his temples. "Ow..."

Tom pulled away from his larger friend, looking up at him to make eye contact. He watched as Edd's eyes melted back to their chocolatey brown color, and tilted his head at the change. Edd looked down at him, one of his eyebrows perked upwards. 

"Tom? When did I get home?" He asked suddenly, his eyes darting around the room. "I thought Matt and I were going to the store." 

Tom pulled away from their embrace, sitting up. "Um, Edd, you two got back over an hour ago." He explained, his eyes grey with worry, "Are you okay? You look a little pale." 

"Yeah, I think I'm okay… What were we talking about?" Edd asked, looking down at his small friend with his once again kind eyes. "I can't seem to remember."

Tom's eyes widened again, and he chuckled, "We were talking about Tord and me." He reminded him, rolling his eyes, "What's with you two and forgetting everything today?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just gettin' old. What's up with you and Tord?" He probed, curious? Tom wondered why he had so quickly forgotten their conversation, "Did you finally confess to him, or what?"

Tom scoffed, huffing through his nose, "What do you mean 'finally'?" 

"I mean, you've only had your eye on him for like, what, two years?" 

"How-" Tom's face flushed pink, his eyes flashing white, "How do you know? Was I that obvious before?"

Edd chuckled and raised a brow, "Before?"

"Before the two of us actually dated."

"Wait, you two DATED?" Edd seemed surprised. "When?"

Tom shook his head and pulled himself off of Edd. He got up to his feet and looked down at him on the sofa, "I just told you that, Edd. Don't tell me you're starting to forget everything too." He groaned, aggravation itching at his brain, "Why do I feel like this has to do with Matt?"

That was the only explanation Tom had for what was occurring. The entire ordeal only started when Edd and Matt returned home with that bloody mirror. The Brit just knew there was something wrong with it, not quite able to understand how. 

Edd sighed again and stood as well. His eyes reverted back to the sickly grey color that they had previously been. "Well, I don't think it's got anything to do with Matt." He said quietly, his hands making their way into his hoodie pockets. "Maybe I just have short term memory loss." He suggested, a glare forming on his expression. The mood had shifted to what of an unpleasant one, and there was a sudden growing tension between the two men.

"But what about Tor-"

"Maybe he does too. You should really stop putting the blame on other people, Tom."

Tom's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes narrowed, "I'm not blaming Matt for you two forgetting everything. I'm just confused as to why my fucking boyfriend suddenly doesn't remember being with me after three fucking months." 

"Watch your language, Thomas."

"No, I will not! I'm twenty-four, Edward. I can curse if I want to!" He snapped, turning around in his heels and storming off. He left Edd in the living room and sulked off to his bedroom. Tom passed Matt, who had apparently awoken from his nap, on his way down the hallway. He shot the ginger a glare before pushing past him, going through the door to his room, and slamming it behind him.

The alcoholic flung himself onto his checked sheets and grabbed one of his pillows. He clung to it, holding it between his arms and legs. Tom couldn't stop the tears from poking out of his voids, and he definitely couldn't stop them from falling down his cheeks. He didn't understand. He didn't understand what was happening with his friends. Right when life had started to take a good turn for him, some godforsaken anomaly had caused the only good thing In his life to go away.

Goddammit.


	4. COPYCAT

-+POV Changes+-

MATT

Matt was confused. All he had done was gone to his room to take a brief nap, and now that he was out, Tom was angry with him. The ginger was almost scared; for himself and Tom. 

He turned his head to watch Tom storm into his room, slamming the door behind him. Matt stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment, just staring at where the blue man had disappeared. Right as he was about to begin going back to the living room, he heard another door open, and he saw Tord poke his head out of his bedroom and slip out into the hallway. He speed walked over to the narcissist, stopping next to him.

"Is he gone?" The Norse asked, putting his hand on Matt's shoulder. 

Matt tilted his head, "Who, Tom?" He responded with a question, and Tord nodded. "Oh, yeah. He went into his room. He seemed pretty upset with me when he passed."

Tord sighed and let his eyes close for a moment before escaping the scene. He went into the kitchen, Matt following, and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He sat at the counter and Matt sat across from him. Tord just stared at the bottle intensely, not paying any mind to Matt.

And Matthew just watched. "Aren't you going to drink your water?" He asked, and Tord shrugged in response. He opened the bottle and took a few sips before looking up at Matt expectantly. The ginger sighed, his eyebrows curved up in concern, "Tord, talk to me. What's wrong?"

The communist froze up for a second, his eye twitching a bit. "It's nothing, really." He mumbled softly, "Tom was just acting weird with me as well."

Matt was still both confused and worried for his friend. He urged Tord to further explain, "What do you mean? How is Tom acting strangely?" He probed, tilting his head like a lost puppy.

Begrudgingly, Tord let out another sigh and explained, "He kept insisting that we were dating or something." His voice was strained as if he didn't want to talk about it. Matt, who was ultimately shocked, leaned in closer to listen.

"He said you were boyfriends? No way! You two hate each other!" The ginger exclaimed, curious as to where Tom could have come up with that.

Tord nodded, his eyes appearing to be very tired, "I know that. That's what I told the guy! But he was persistent." 

"That's what he told me too. That you two were dating." Edd entered the room, cola can in hand, and disappointed expression on his face. 

Matt stood up and stepped over to where the green man stood, tilting his head to look up at him, "So that's what he wanted to discuss with you?" He inquired, and Edd nodded in response.

"Yep. He was really upset too. He was crying and everything." He added, going past Matt to sit next to Tord. He sipped at his cola before rubbing his temples in slight pain, "Then I kind of blacked out. I can only remember him blaming you two for the situation."

Tord's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "He blamed Matt for doing something that never happened? What is up with him today?" He huffed, rubbing his eyes, "Jesus..."

Matt felt torn. He felt sympathetic for Tom, yet irritation itched at his brain due to the blame being put on him. But then he began thinking, putting his hand to his ever so square chin. What if he has a problem? If he's becoming delusional, we need to help him! It's probably his alcohol intake, I'll bet. The way he drinks-

"He must be suffering somehow!" Matt spoke his thoughts, snapping himself back into reality. "You two know he wouldn't be able to make something like this up! Maybe he's delusional- Or maybe he had a nightmare!"

Edd and Tord both sat up at the same time, speaking simultaneously, "But he was fine before!" They shared a shocked glance before turning to look back at Matt, who nodded. He was still confused but had decided he wanted to go check on their bassist friend. He began walking out of their kitchen towards the hallway. 

"That doesn't mean he was okay in the head you guys! Stop being so rude and lighten up!" He told them, bothered by their disregard for Tom's health. Edd and Tord looked to him, confused by his tone. "Your friend is in pain and you're doing nothing to... To..." The strawberry blond trailed off before stumbling and falling to his knees. 

Edd quickly jumped up and rushed to him, getting down beside him. "Matt! Are you okay?" He asked frantically, Tord stepping over as well. The Norwegian didn't seem as worried as Edd did, "What happened?"

Matt shook his head before holding it in his hands. He groaned, the pain in his head growing from a dull ache to a sharp jab, "I don't know. My head just really... Really hurts." He tried to stand up, but his legs began trembling under his weight. Edd put a hand on his arm, trying to help him stand properly, but Matt slapped his hand away. The narcissist's eyes flashed red and green for only a split second.

"Don't touch me. Either of you." He growled, stepping back from the two of his friends. 

Edd recoiled, drawing his hand back and going back to Tord. Said Norwegian put his hand on Edd's shoulder in a comforting manner. "We should just leave Matt alone, Edd." He whispered, pulling him back a little. 

Right as Tord finished, a dead silence filled the room. Matt looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room. His eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was a complete birds' nest of tangles. He sighed and avoided all eye contact while walking over to the fridge.

"I'm just getting a drink. I won't be a bother to you guys, so I'll just get what I need and leave." He grumbled, shoving past to open the fridge and grab a bottle of Smirnoff. "Just don't bother me either."

Tord gave him a worried glance, Matt hardly noticing his pause before the Norwegian rested his hand on Tom's shoulder as he did Edd. It was almost like he had remembered their partnership-

Denial.

Almost. 

"Tom..." He said softly, his voice laced with pity. Tom pushed him away, cringing out of his touch.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, sounding almost exactly like Matt had moments before. At that moment, said ginger looked at Tom, noticing he was there. 

The pain in his head had yet to recede, it instead only getting worse. His gaze upon Tom quickly shifted into a piercing glare, and his lips curved into a snarl. "One of you, grab him." He ordered, moving his glare to Tors and Edd. "Don't let him leave."

The green man was the first to act, grabbing Tom's arm and keeping it locked in his tight grip. Tord hesitated before doing the same as Edd, though his grip was much gentler. The Norwegian's dull eyes were watery as he did so, and he was visibly on the brink of tears. 

Resistance.

Tom's eyes flashed white, and he automatically began fighting back against their restraint. This proved useless, as his legs quickly grew weak, and he gave up. "What the hell is this?" The Brit growled in question, his shock turning to anger, "Let me the hell go!"

Matt clicked his tongue and shook his head, taking a step towards the furious alcoholic to make eye contact. He reached into his own pocket before taking out the cursed mirror, "No, I don't think they will be letting you go." He chimed in a sing-songy tone, extending his arms to hold the mirror in front of Tom's face.

TORD

Matt's eyes flashed their separate colors again, and he glared at Tom expectantly. "C'mon, Tom. Just look at it already. See how pretty it is?" He hissed out. Tord almost cringed away from both Matt and Tom, but he couldn't seem to let go of Tom in order to. 

The Norwegian kept his eyes fixed on Tom now, and he noticed as an expression of realization came upon it. His eyebrows further lowered, his eyes turning snow-white in fury, "No! I'm not letting you get me too, you psychopath!" The blue man growled, beginning to fight against Tord and Edd again. "I finally fucking get what's happening, and I am not letting you get ahold of me too. You can't make me forget too."

Matt chuckled darkly, his eyes creasing upwards, "You only think you know, Thomas." He chided before snapping, motioning for the other two to move again. "You two. Make him look at himself. I think he needs a little constructive criticism."

Tord felt a tug in his chest at Matt's command. He saw Edd immediately do as told, the artist using his free hand to turn Tom's face towards the mirror. Tord had the urge to do the same and, though hesitantly, he did in fact do the same. The commie still kept his grip on Tom gentle, not wanting to harm him.

I can't hurt Tom. I just can't. He told himself while still obeying orders. I want to let him go; to let him go be free. What is this feeling? I feel obligated to protect him.

Was he right about me forgetting something?

Tom kept fighting back for a moment, only to give in and turn his gaze to his reflection. His eyelids drooped and became half-lidded for a second before he blinked away the daze. "Wow, you think that's pretty?" He scoffed and rolled his 'eyes.' "What are you, blind? All I see is a crusty old mirror and some hideous mistake of a monster staring back at me."

Tord felt less of a tug in his chest and instead more of a jab right through his heart. Tom's self deterioration made him feel like he was going to fall apart; he hated hearing those words come from him. He still didn't understand why, however.

Confusion.

He let go of Tom's arm. 

The Norwegian watched as Matt's expression changed to anger, closely matching Tom's, "What?!" He yelled, fury flashing in his abnormal eyes. "Why is it not working?" 

Tom didn't even look away from his reflection, his eyes barely open with how tired he had become, "How unfortunate for you, huh?" He scoffed and broke free of Edd, seeing as Tord had let the boy go beforehand. "I guess it doesn't work on someone without real eyes." He spat on the ground in front of Matt's shoe and stepped away from the guys.

Matt rolled his eyes and glared down at the now wet spot on the linoleum floor, "You think being eyeless will save you? You are a fool." He chided, holding the mirror close to his chest. "I'll get you eventually!"

Tom just stuck his tongue out and stormed off, slamming his bedroom door as hard as he could before clicking the lock loudly. "Fucking try me, dumbass!" Was all that was heard after. 

Tord watched him go with sorrow in his heart. The resistance that had begun to build up in him was starting to take effect. He was slowly piecing the puzzle together. The Norse was terribly worried about his supposed partner. Well, he was beginning to believe that Tom wasn't lying about being together. 

A feeling of love and compassion was bubbling up inside of him. He had to escape the scene and comfort his lover. He had to.

Go, Tord. Get out of this place and help him.

You love him, remember? It doesn't matter if you aren't aware if he meant what he said. You love him anyway.

Tom is your world.

"I'm going to check on him," Tord said out of nowhere, taking a few steps towards the hallway. He notices Matt snap back to attention; he had been holding his mirror close to him and was grumbling loudly under his breath. Matt grinned sadistically before nodding violently. 

He shoved the mirror into Tord's hoodie pocket and pushed him to go. "Yes! Go to him and sympathize!" The crazed ginger urged him on, "Then get him when he least expects it! Go on! Go!"

Tord sighed and nodded, sulking off to Tom's room on the far left of the hallway. He walked to the very end of the hall and stopped in from of his blue-painted door.

Wait. The door. It wasn't blue before.

A memory flashed through my head. Tom and I were home alone a month ago, a bucket of navy paint in between the two of us.

The door had already been half painted with an incredibly messy checkered pattern. We had decided it wasn't very appealing to the eye, so we were going to cover it with blue again. I watched intently as Tom dipped his brush in the paint can with a giggle. I did the same.

And we painted. We painted for a moment before a small and playful argument broke out, and we began flinging paint at each other.

The two of us looked so happy. 

We were a mess by the end of it and had to do our laundry afterward, but it had been fun. So very fun. 

When the paint had dried again, the two of us signed out initials on the bottom of the darkly painted doorframe.

And then the boys got home.

Tord stood in front of Tom's door still, smiling at the brief memory coming back to him.

And he knocked twice gently, only using two fingers; like he always had before.


	5. FIVE

*a fair warning, this entire chapter focuses on Tom and Tord's relationship. the plot will continue in the next chapter.*

+TORD+

There was a moment of pure silence that filled the house. Tord had almost begun to regret knocking, a feeling of burning guilt floating up in his chest. 

Then a sharp grunt came from the other side of the door. "Go the hell away." Tord heard Tom hiss. The Norwegian let out a sigh and knocked again.

"Tom, please. It's just me." He begged, his voice sounding strained. It was the same voice Tord used when he was tired, or just in need of a hug. 

Tom noticed Tord's tone. There was shifting from the Brit's room and the faint click of his door unlocking. His footsteps echoed in Tord's ears before Tom spoke again; the boy had gone back to his bed. 

"Fine. Come in." Tord smiled softly at Tom's compliance. He let out a sigh and put his hand on the knob. "Just lock it behind you," Tom added as the door was opened. Tord gave him a quick nod before stepping in. He shut the door behind him and locked it, going to his supposed lover to sit next to him. 

Tord cleared his throat and turned his head to look Tom in the eyes. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk, or something?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for asking something so stupid. Something was wrong with Tom, and that was apparent. 

The boy's entire demeanor had changed in less than a day, and it was concerning to Tord. Tom's hair had become disheveled, his eyes looked emptier than normal, and his voice had even become raspy compared to the previous hour. The Norwegian was just worried.

Tord let his hand travel to Tom's, subconsciously holding his relatively smaller hand tightly. He rubbed his thumb over the Brit's soothingly. "Just talk to me, Thomas. You can trust me, I swear." Tord promised, no dishonesty in his words. Tom's eyes lowered, almost closing completely. Tord watched as the smaller man began tearing up in front of him, and began panicking. 

"Goddammit, Tord. There's nothing to fucking say." Tom sniffed and fell forward, pressing his face into Tord's red sweatshirt. "I just want to be able to tell you I love you- just fucking once- and hear you say it back. And because I fucking wimped out when I had the chance, that's not happening anytime soon."

The panic was quickly spreading through Tord's body, hearing how remorseful and shaky Tom's voice was. "I'm so sorry, Tom. I wish that I could recall us... I do." The Norwegian whispered, his eyes flickering around nervously. He shifted himself around so that he was facing Tom. Tord slipped his arms around the Brit's waist and pulled him up onto his lap. He rested his chin on Tom's shoulder and rubbed his partner's back gently. "I'm so sorry."

Tom's face had blushed slightly, a light pink dusting his round cheeks. He moved his legs to wrap them around his lover's waist, keeping himself close. "It's okay, Tord." The smaller boy sighed, a few warm tears falling down his cheeks. Tom put his arms around Tord's chest and held him tightly. "It's just disappointing." 

Tord took a second to think. This felt almost like a fairytale to him. Tom was like a prince, yearning for his true love, and Tord was the princess who was locked away and in an eternal slumber. Except, instead of him being asleep, his memories were stripped away, leaving him half of the man he was before. But if this was a fairytale, how was the 'curse' on him supposed to be lifted? It made barely any sense to the Norwegian, but he was determined to solve it. How did Prince Charming always solve the problem that plagued him and his love?

A few feeble seconds passed before it clicked in Tord's mind. He moved his hands from Tom's back and instead placed them on the Brit's hips. "Tom, I know I've kind of forgotten a lot of important things, but…" He began trailing off, nervousness creeping up in his voice. Both of their faces had begun shifting pink as Tord leaned in rather close. He pressed his forehead to Tom's and sighed. The Norski could feel Tom's quick breath against his lips, as they were incredibly close at thIs point.

"I think I might know how to snap me into reality," Tord whispered, trailing one hand up to cup the smaller male's cheek in his palm. He smiled ever so slightly, feeling the warmth of Tom's face. The boy's eyelids had fluttered down, leaving them half-lidded. Tord took only a second to look at his face, his grey eyes fixing on his half-parted lips.

"Y-You do?" 

Not even Tom's sweet voice could snap him out of the trance-like state he was currently in. Tord simply nodded and inhaled sharply before lightly pressing his chapped lips to Tom's soft ones. The Norwegian held his breath and kissed him ever so gently, barely letting their lips move together. 

Out of nowhere, Tord's vision went white. Then, a series of images flashed before his eyes; all of his memories came flooding back to him. Though, through all of these memories, only one struck a chord inside of him.

"T-Tord, what are you doing?" Tom asked shakily, sitting on the raggedy, red sofa. His eyes were white and a few tears had begun dripping down his soft cheeks. The boy was in shock, which was apparent from his wide, white eyes. "Why the hell are you crying?"

The angle shifted; Tord was on his knees, warm tears of his streaming down his face. The Norwegian was on the ground at Tom's feet, his hands gripping Tom's knees desperately.

"I'm sorry, Thomas!" He cried out, his voice was shaky and frantic. "I feel horrible- I-I can't keep doing this to you! You don't deserve it! You are an amazing person, and all I have done in the past few years is hurt you!"

Tom's heart sped up, and he tried to stand up. He was barely able to, but once on his feet, the Brit forced Tord up onto his own. The Scandinavian was confused by this action, of course, but he went with it either way. He was expecting Tom to slap him, or call him a bastard-

But instead, the caramel blond boy found himself caught in a hug. Tom's face was buried in Tord's chest as he tightly wrapped around his back. "Tord, no. I-I'm the one that's t-treated you horribly." He stuttered out, his voice slightly higher pitched than before. Tord got ahold of himself in only a second, and he hugged Tom back with the same tightness. He let the brunette continue speaking, "You're an amazing guy, T-Tord, and I-I've been taking a-advantage of that for way too long. I'm the one that should b-be sorry, a-and I am!"

Tord quickly shushed him, petting the back of the boy's head soothingly. The Scandinavian kept a comfortably tight grip around Tom, not wanting him to fall if his legs gave out. 

"Tom, please don't be sorry…" 

"I-I like you!" Tom shouted, cutting him off and making his head snapping up so the two could share eye contact. Tord felt the heat come to his face with Tom's words. His heart sped up so that it felt like a car engine purring. A crooked smile broke out across his face. "I-I'm sorry I never told you! I was just so scared!"

"Tom-

"If I had just told you, none of this would be happening, and I could have just acted normally around you-"

"Tom!"

Tom's eyes widened again at Tord's commanding tone. The Brit went silent, too caught up getting lost in Tord's gorgeous silver eyes. Tord's smile melted into more of a loving one, and all he could do was press a soft kiss to Tom's forehead. 

"I like you too." He admitted, his voice shaky and his accent strong, "A lot. I have for what feels like forever."

It was Tom's turn to feel heated, his unusually pale cheeks flushing to bright pink, "ReaLlY?" He squeaked, his voice cracking. The alcoholic's tears had dried at this point, and all his eyes could do was stare into Tord's.

Tord nodded, pressing his forehead to Tom's and allowing their noses to touch. He swiped his tongue over his chapped lips, the urge to kiss the boy in front of him flaring up over his senses. 

Tom seemed to think the same because he was the one to quickly close the space between the pair. Their lips locked into a soft, yet passionate kiss and both sets of eyes fluttered shut. 

Tord felt his heart beating out of his chest, nervousness, and embarrassment filling his body. He didn't even feel his arm travel to the small of Tom's back, causing the boy's spine to arch under his touch. A small gasp left Tom, only slightly breaking their kiss. Tord smirked, running his hand up the Brit's back, loving the sharp breaths that it drew out. 

The Norwegian pecked Tom's cheek before giving him another kiss on the lips, not able to get enough of their softness. Kissing him was sure bliss for Tord, even if they had only done it once. 

And just like that, the memory ended. Tord as back in Tom's bedroom and his lips were still glued to Tom's.

Tom.

His boyfriend. The love of his life- The man he was ready to die for and spend the rest of his time with.

Tord closed his eyes, as they were still open, and pulled his lover as close as he possibly could. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. 

He was kissing Tom almost frantically, his lips moving against the Brit's with no rhythm what so ever. Tom's mouth was just so intoxicating to the communist, the soft and sweet taste of them driving Tord back into what should be considered sanity. 

The alcoholic was the first to pull away from their kiss. His eyes slowly opened, and Tord's did the same. The couple shared a smile, a few more gentle pecks on the cheek following. 

Then, Tom's eyes widened and flashed white. Tord tilted his head in confusion, seeing his boyfriend's visible concern.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He asked softly, his voice nothing but calm and loving. Tom's lips perked up into a smile, and his cheeks lit up once more at the pet name.

"Your eyes; they're almost normal." Tom cooed, sneaking another quick kiss at Tord's nose. "One is silver- and the other is red, for some odd reason. They look lovely... And alive again. Did you remember? Is that why they look so gorgeous?"

Tord chuckled at how many words had come tumbling out of Tom's mouth. The blond man nodded either way, "Yes, I remember. I remember everything, min kjære. Jeg elsker deg, min blomst." The Norwegian purred, slipping into his native tongue out of reflex. "I love you so much, Tommie. You're the sun and the moon to me, the air I breathe every day. Du er absolutt alt for meg." 

"Tord, I have no- W-Wait-"

"I love you, Tom! I love you with all that I have!" Tord shouted, a grin taking refuge on his face. "And goddamnit, I'm not going to hide it anymore."

Tom smiled, a few more tears finding their way to the floor below the two. "I love you too, Tord." The brunette sighed and rested his head on Tord's chest. The rhythmic buh-bump of his heart soothed Tom, his eyes closing as he stayed in his lover's arms. 

Tord let out a sigh of his own and kissed Tom's head. He pulled away from their embrace and reached into his hoodie pocket to take out the cursed mirror Matt had given to him. The caramel blond man was careful not to look at his reflection.

"Take it, Tom. I can't have it- It's dangerous, and you know how I am with dangerous things." He said, putting the mirror in Tom's hands. Tord felt genuinely irresponsible with Matt's mirror and believed it would be better off in Tom's hands.

The Brit raised an eyebrow and tossed the cursed object onto a pile of dirty laundry. "Oh fuck that stupid thing! I'm about to give you the loving of your life."


	6. Final A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh

Alright, I'll just get straight to it, because I know everyone hates these.

I'm putting this fic on an indefinite hiatus. I'll probably never come back to it if I'm being personally honest.

I'm not going to say i'm canceling entirely, as I might come up with somewhere to go with it again one day, but I probably won't.

So a final note from me, the author. If anyone really wants me to continue this, just tell me and I might think about picking it up again.

I just don't really want to keep making it, and if I do, I'd like it to he for people who have enjoyed it so far.

Anyways, peace out!

-Aexi ✌️


End file.
